


He was running

by lucy_hp



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Complete, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_hp/pseuds/lucy_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was running...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was running

He was running.

He was running until losing his breath.

He was running forever and ever.

He was running, he didn't even know why but he was running.

He was running more and more quickly, still farther.

He was running right in front of him.

He was running without looking behind.

He was running to exceed his fears, his anguishes.

He was running to catch up his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story thinking about GW but I posted on my LJ adapted. Here it's the original (translated from French) version. Tell me who you think it is.


End file.
